


Let's kiss again

by wheniwrite28



Series: JenMish kisses [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Awesome Misha, Birthday Wishes, Cockles, First Kiss, Fluff, Jensen and Darius are friends, Jensen is not amused, Let's kiss again, Love, M/M, Misha is a tease, More tags to follow, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, Vegancon2017, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: A series of Let's kiss again that include Misha and Jensen coming together and you guessed it, kissing.





	1. Kiss Happened

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave a kudos or a comment telling me how to make this better. I am very new to the fandom, so if the characterisation is off or reminds you of a fanfic writer, I apologise. I will try to create my own style. Till then enjoy this. May cockles be ever in your favor.

It should have been easy for both of them, they were happy, they had all they wanted in their lives. It was almost perfect. Yet every time, they saw each other it was painfully clear that not all of it was perfect. 

Misha always looked at Jensen when he looked away and Jensen pined for him when Misha was not looking at him. It had been eight excruciating years for them to come in terms with their buried feelings. 

Misha knew before Jensen did but the result had been inevitably the same. Both of them resisted the urge to be anything more. Stay friends, be happy with what they had now. At least they saw each other everyday. 

But how long can you see each other, pretend to stare at each other (both will tell you it was only the characters) yet the bleeds were more red than blue. How long before the tie that connects them snaps and pulls them any closer.

It was not really eventful when it did happen, it was an ordinary day. They were hanging out in Jensen’s trailer, and they were laughing about some inane thing and it was a full body laugh they could pull out from each other and then suddenly, it was there, there lips right there, in perfect sync, for a perfect kiss. 

There was no preamble of that kiss, there was no suggestion it would happen at all, but it did. 

It was magnificent. There was a knowledge of each other’s body.  
Misha broke their kiss, to look at Jensen, to see his reaction and there was a satiated hunger, a longing fulfilled. 

“What do we do now?” They asked in unison.  
They kissed again. Well, they did know now what they wanted to do.


	2. Birthday Wishes and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha's tweets have always been teasing and playful. Jensen is not amused by them or so he says.

“You are insufferable,” Jensen says, without preamble.

“Why?” Misha arches his eyebrow.

You know, goddamn, you know. You are always playing your games. Games I don’t understand, games I always fall behind. You are so goddamn under my skin. He doesn’t say any of this and thrusts the phone in his face. “Your tweet, can I not get a normal greeting, once a year. You give everyone that courtesy.”

There is a long pause from Misha’s side. He sat up, looked straight at Jensen. “I can, I have never denied that but the question here remains, do I want to?”

You will never ever give me an honest answer. We have been together for so long, still I feel like a lovesick teenager, still unsure how did I found you and that you still want me. Jensen again chooses to ignore his inner monologue and decides to go his known taciturn way. “Yeah.”

Misha is so close to him now, they were having a night cap, together. “See, Sir, Jensen Ackles, I can and I could but you know as well as I do, I won’t. Because you are special. You are more than what other’s are in my life. And now matter how insufferable you think me to be, this is as close to special I can make you feel without ripping my own goddamn heart out.”

His azure eyes are mirthless by now. The playfulness gone. He likes this Misha, somehow he is one of the very few people, who get’s this emotion out of him. HIs arms move towards his face out of their own volition and Jensen doesn’t know how else to say what he feels.

“Mish, you know, you could just say you love me.” Misha puts his own hands over him, moving even closer, and says,”you will be satisfied and the fangirls will be ecstatic but my love yous remain yours, here,” He puts his hand over his heart and moves closer.

“But you have not said it, it is just like the tweets. I know they are for me, everyone knows. But you won’t stop your riddles, your games. I want some days the calm, not the turbulent seas you always give me with your eyes.”

“I do love you, Jen.” Misha looks into his eyes, the green meeting the blue, his hands searching his, finding, tangling together.

“Okay, I love you too.” Jensen giving in and moves forward, coming closer still, kissing him once. Going back, making eye contact. Saying those thousand things he always wants to say to him. The emotions that are underneath those four simple words. The hooks that hold them together, the carvings that lay beneath the skin, claiming, chaining them together.

“Now, you have got your love you and I have got you calm, can we kiss again.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jensen says, as he chases Mish’s lips and plots his answers in his head.


	3. Vegas Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and Jensen had always seemed to have a hate-hate relationship but is that really true, given, Jensen's lover's friend.

“People know now that we like Darius or rather I like him,” Jensen mumbled into Misha’s skin, pressed against the crook of his shoulder. 

They always knew that it was speculated that Jensen didn't like Darius and rightly so but it has been good for a while now. Darius was as much if not more a friend to Jensen as much he was to Misha. It could be said, that he was what Jared to him and it made sense that he had to be nice to him, be nice to him. The relationship with your significant other worked when you made it work with their friends. 

It had taken a long time for them to find the grooves with their respective best friends, especially since the breakup and what Darius had meant to Misha at one point of time. 

“They have liked the picture of you, Jared and Darius,” Misha said into Jensen’s hair. They were both snuggled in a lounge chair in the hotel room. It had been late when they made it back to the room.

“I know, people always assumed that I hate him,” Jensen looked up, facing Misha now. He had put both his hands on Misha’s shoulders and grinned.

“Yeah, he is the third wheel of our relationship,” He took one hand of Jensen and interlocked their fingers. It was these small moments, where they could come together, without the flashing of cameras or friends or significant others. Where the world muted itself for them, just two of them, their world coming into focus more. It was all a farce or a very calculated web on the outside. But inside, it was a glorious mess of unsaid words on each other’s skin, of spilled drinks, of night caps, of what they were to each other. It was all there it was, inside the hotel rooms of many conventions, of the trailers and the small beds they shared. It all culminated to this. 

“Why did you just leap off to, Jackles. Anyways, he is not the third wheel, he is the fifth member of this already blooming marriage,” Jensen started moving away at the quip, when Misha, held him with their interlocked hands.

“I was just kidding, I see there is still some lingering resentment but you know I only want you, besides Vikki of course.” He bought their hands together to kiss Jensen’s hand and hold it against his chest.

Jensen moved forward, to do what he had wanted to do the whole time they were outside, kiss him. The kiss started out slow, as their lips molded, of prior knowledge and of love. Of everything, they were, inside and outside.


End file.
